1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved cabinet assembly of the knockdown type and is particularly directed to a composite wood end metal cabinet assembly wherein a pair of sheet metal side frames of a novel configuration establishes a rigid frame construction for supporting shelves and/or drawers and optionally doors and wherein the outer faces of the cabinet's drawers and doors have aesthetically pleasing wood or simulated wood surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Knockdown type cabinets of all metal construction, all wood or of wood and metal construction have been known for a number of years. The individual components of such cabinets as packaged for shipment to the ultimate user are a fraction of the bulk of factory assembled cabinets and thus their shipping costs are more economical. Final assembly of the cabinets is relatively easy in the instance of the all metal type knockdown cabinets as in most instances their individual parts are easily fastened together by nuts and bolts. Knockdown cabinets of all wood construction offer the most difficulty in assembly and usually require glue or other adhesives to hold together the framing members or special clamping fixtures in order to effect acceptable alignment of the individual parts. Moreover the wood framing members of all wood knockdown type cabinets may shrink or warp on aging or split from improper screw insertion. Assembly of combination wood and metal knockdown cabinets compares favorably with the all metal knockdown cabinets but the cabinets of this type do not provide for adjustable positioning of shelves or drawers, or for a combination of shelves or drawers, or for a combination of drawers and shelves in the same cabinet.
Accordingly a major object of this invention is to provide composite wood and metal knockdown cabinet assembly having metal side frames adapted to accommodate without change or further modification thereto either a plurality of shelves, or of drawers, or a combination of shelves and drawers and which can be readily assembled by the user merely with the aid of a screwdriver.
A further object of this invention is to provide a composite wood and metal knockdown cabinet assembly wherein a pair of metal side frames and wood or metal cross-bracing result in an assembled cabinet characterized by structural rigidly and precise alignment.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a composite wood and metal knockdown cabinet assembly having aesthetically pleasing wood exterior facings while substantially retaining the structural strength and rigidity of an all metal knockdown cabinet.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a knockdown metal and wood drawer assembly having a wood drawer front.
A still further object of this invention is to provide door hinges for the composite wood and metal cabinet assembly functioning as connectors for the metal side frames and the horizontal wood bracing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a composite wood and metal knockdown cabinet assembly which does not require messy glues or adhesives or clamps to insure a precision aligned assembled cabinet structure capable of satisfactorily supporting customary loading of its shelves and/or drawers.
It is still another object of this invention to provide cabinets having sheet metal side frames enabling a plurality of assembled wood and metal cabinets to be positioned in a row of any desired length and fastened together in precise vertical alignment against a wall surface.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide in a composite wood and metal cabinet assembly shelving of such configuration that when installed in a row of parallel mounted cabinets, the shelves in each cabinet can abut against the side edges of shelves in adjacent cabinets and thereby provide a substantially continuous surface for articles having a longer length than the width of an individual cabinet.
A still further object of this invention is to provide metal hangers and brackets for securely attaching the composite wood and metal wall cabinet assemblies against a wall surface whereby but one person in most instances is able to install the cabinets without requiring help from another person or construction of interim scaffolding.